1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transportation device lamp fixture, and more particularly, to a transportation device lamp fixture that uses a semiconductor light-emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, single-person transportation devices referred to as personal mobility vehicles have been developed. A personal mobility vehicle is designed to be a mode of transportation that is between walking and existing vehicles, and is proposed as a vehicle that differs from existing vehicles, based on the concept of reducing the amount of energy consumed for personal transportation.
A personal mobility vehicle is small compared to an existing vehicle, so the position in which a lamp fixture is able to be mounted is limited. Therefore, a lamp fixture having a simpler structure than an existing vehicle lamp structure is required.